


Sarid is a Jerk

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Chaos AU; Sarid Arc [1]
Category: Errortale-Fandom - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Sarid's first attack on Chaos!Error. That boy needs a new hobby.
Series: Chaos AU; Sarid Arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796314
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupcakePaints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakePaints/gifts).



Sarid appears from wherever he was plotting evil. 

Error gives Sarid a look "C-Come o-on man didn't w-we do this l-like... a few days a-ago."

Sarid chuckles "I've recuperated... have you?" He smiles evilly

Perhaps Error has finally recovered from the shock of being an uncle now. Likely not in the mood to fight

"I d-don't feel like fighting right now."

"If I cared I might ask why. But I don't."

"Rude."

" _I_ however definitely feel like fighting"

"S-Seriously... now? I-It's like what? days t-till Christmas."

"What's Christmas?"

"...No wonder y-you're so mad. W-What kind of s-sad world did y-you come from?!"

"One that you destroyed!" He scowls

"A-ah... you... c-come on S-Sarid. Why c-can't you l-let me alone."

"I need revenge, _Destroyer_ and nothing you can say will change my mind."

* * *

" _What about if I say something?"_

"Shut up Axelia"

" _You are being rude today_ "

"I'm not putting up with you today."

_"Huh. So... what are ya gonna do? Shout at me? Hit me? **Kill me**? Face it Sarid, you're stuck with me and nothing you do will change that. You can't even touch me."_

"Ah! Shut up!" He swings at her and misses

" _Pfft told ya_."

"A-Axelia?" Error says recognizing what's going on.

Her disembodied voice is audible coming from Sarid's soul. " _Hi again Error, I tried to delay him but uh well..._ "

"I-It's ok."

"Don't you talk to her! How dare you talk to her!" Sarid swings his knife at Error and he dodges... barely

"H-Holy shoot!"

Sarid with anger in his eyes is both swinging his knife at Error and sending cutting attacks

Error is dodging, but he's quickly tiring out, he starts sweating.

"What's the matter Destroyer?! Did I catch you at a bad time?" He laughs "Good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in rp form in December. The reference to Error being an uncle refers to a Drabble chapter i need to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarid draws first blood.

"Nnnh" Error continues dodging and tries sending some bones at him, but his energy level is low.

Everything that's happened in what feels like quick succession has worked him _to the bone_. He manages to send some bones, which Sarid is able to dodge. This buys Error a couple moments to catch his breath.

_"Are you ok Error?"_

"Y-Yeah..." He huffs

_"Look out!"_

Sarid continues his barrage of attacks. Axelia attempts to hold him back, but only succeeds for a moment. Is Sarid getting stronger? Or... is she... getting weaker?

Error starts glitching "N-Not now." He mumbles, dodging. He stumbles over, and quickly manages to stand up.

Sarid sees an opportunity and sends some cutting attacks distracting Error so that he can-

"AAAH!" Error shouts as he's stabbed through the chest with Sarid's knife.

* * *

Sarid laughs as Error begins glitching uncontrollably. The weapon is uncomfortably close to his soul. However it didn't manage to hit it.

Error is breathing heavily as his glitching gets worse. Realizing he didn't hit his target Sarid quickly removes the knife, not wanting it to possibly be damaged by Error's glitching. This quick movement causes Error to completely shut down.

Error.exe has crashed...

Rebooting...

"He's... unconscious."

_"So... what are you going to do?"_

Error.exe is unresponsive...

" _Well... what are you waiting for?"_ Axelia says

"What do you mean." Sarid says standing there staring at Error

" _I thought you wanted to finish him off? Well he can't fight back, why don't you?_ "

"I... I don't want..."

Axelia grins " _I knew it. You still have some morality after all. You don't want to kill him without giving him a fighting chance."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good thing Lia can heal

Sarid growls, he hates it when she's right "No. I just... he can't properly... suffer. He can't suffer if he's unconscious now can he."

Axelia rolls her eyes. " _You can't fool me Sarid. I can see right through you."_ She pokes his chest

Sarid gives her a funny look, and the closest thing to an actual grin he's done since... well...

"Says the one with the spectral form."

Axelia raises an eyebrow and laughs _"Was that your attempt at being funny_?"

"Made you laugh didn't it." He says in the most serious voice possible

Axelia chuckles then sighs " _You gotta get your priorities in order_."

* * *

She moves over to Error.

"What are you doing?!" He shouts at her.

_"I'm going to heal him"_

"How dare you heal the enemy?!" Sarid bellows

She rolls her eyes again. As she attempts to heal Error, Sarid stands between them blocking her.

" _Sarid... what in the Underground are you doing_."

He growls "You can't heal him! I won't allow it!"

She facepalms " _Everything is easier when you're unconscious_..."

"What?!"

_Sigh "Nothing."_

" _Ugh Sarid. Get out of my way."_ She summons a shield and pushes him to the side. An unexpectedly hard push later and he's fallen over.

"Hey!"

She then summons a shield around her and Error as she kneels down hovering her hands over him. The red glow shines around his ribcage

"Axelia!" Sarid starts pounding on the forcefield. Axelia seems to flinch with each of his blows.

" _I'll be out in a minute ya big baby."_

"Axelia get out of there! He's dangerous!"

She gets a shocked look on her face _"...what?"_

She knows Error's not but his answer surprised her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Weaver. That's gonna leave a mark.

Problems are being fixed...

Rebooting...

"Get out of there!" Sarid breaks through the shield and manages to grab Axelia forcefully pulling her out, leaving her disoriented

Sarid pulls her into a hug "Don't do that."

* * *

Windows start up noise. Error.exe is back online

Error sits up holding his head then holding his chest "W-Wha-?"

He sees Sarid hugging the air... He then realizes who he's hugging and is even more confused.

Seeing that Error is awake Sarid turns red... from embarrassment and quickly puts his hands in his pockets clearing his throat.

"I see that you're awake now Destroyer."

"Y-Yeah and I s-see that y-you were having a bonding moment." He grins

Sarid scowls

"H-How come I don't get a hug? We've known e-each o-other for a while."

Sarid growls

"Y-You're grumpy cause y-you didn't get your daily d-dose of affection r-right?"

Sarid's eyes turn red and he starts charging at Error

"Oops" Error runs

He grabs his sandals knowing full well their history and throws them at Sarid

Sarid doesn't bother dodging the sandals. He scowls at Error running after him readying his knife.

Error continues to run. Sarid begins to slow his pace... he's coming up with something, and the knife glows.

Red slashes appear, which he dodges... he starts to feel dizzy from exhaustion, his pace slows... He continues to dodge Sarid's attacks, but he's disoriented.

Sarid smirks. His plan is working, he's forcing Error right to him. He doesn't notice that he's being corralled until...

One dodge and he's within arms length

"Gotcha!"

Sarid reaches out and touches Error's chest, his eyes glow a bright red. He’s pinned down, helpless.

* * *

The familiar pain comes to Error's scar, the weight on his chest once again. It feels almost comforting to be weighed down, as his skull feels like the world is spinning around him... at least it would if not for the pain. He breathes hard as Sarid slowly approaches, insane smile prominent on his face, eyes glowing bright. Sarid holds his weapon to his side, the invisible Axelia is doing all she can to stop him in his tracks, but he's too strong.

_"Sarid stop this please! This isn't the way!"_

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Error has no more strength to give, no more strength to struggle, he sits there on his knees. His eyes dim, he could call for help. But then he'd either be stopped or endanger someone else... What's the point?

"Destroyer." Sarid says firmly as he stands in front of Error "I shall bring pain to you, as you've done to me."

He then cuts both Error's shoulders, causing him to cry out in pain, his arms now feel numb, almost paralyzed. He could maybe move them, but not with his small amount of strength. Axelia can do nothing but watch, as Sarid gives Error a few more cuts in various places.

"And now," he says knife pressed gently against Error's ribcage. "It's time for you to die."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's computer-y nature shows up

Error looks up at Sarid, not with anger, or hatred in his eyes. But with sadness, and what surprises Sarid most of all... compassion, he looked sorry... not for himself, but for Sarid. He whispers a quiet "...I-I'm sorry."

The human loses his composure for a split second, then quickly regains it. "You should be. What makes you think you deserve happiness with everything you've done? Easy answer. You don't."

Sarid plunges the knife into Error's chest, breaking a couple ribs. His soul seems to move out of the way of the knife, almost like trying to cut something in thick water. Sarid twists his knife... hitting his target.

* * *

The skele loses half his hp. His soul glitches violently, but Sarid doesn't seem to care anymore. He removes the knife and plunges again, managing to just clip Error's soul, his prey’s hp now dangerously low.

Suddenly the skele's eyesockets both fill with white light. He seems stiff, almost... robot-like.

A voice is heard from Error, but it's not his voice.

"Warning. Warning. Vital signs low. Danger detected."

"What..."

"Survival protocol initiated..." Error's arms move up and blue strings shoot out of them. Sarid tries to dodge them, but manages to get himself tangled. Axelia quickly knocks his knife out of his hand.

"Urrrraaaagh!" Sarid shouts as he struggles to break free.

A set of strings quickly shoot at Sarid, wrapping around his soul. Sarid growls and shouts, Axelia winces. Sarid's soul is pulled from his body. Axelia disappears as soon as Sarid's soul is separated from him.

"Lia..." He calls weakly, he cringes and sways. His strength leaving him, the only thing keeping him alive is his own determination. Sarid's soul, is floating very high, tied tightly with the blue strings. Sarid limps over, and picks up his knife, cutting an escape.

"I'll be... back... Destroyer."

Sarid leaves, the cut in space closing behind him.

Error's eyes dim, and his body goes limp. He falls to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some well deserved fluff.

Storm crashes violently into the antivoid, clearly injured and, strangely, wearing something other than her own feathers. Armor with intricate runes and patterns; looks like she was fighting evil deities again. But her injuries are forgotten as soon as she smells blood that’s not her own. As her vision clears up, she sees the bound Soul and the injuries to her prize and zips over to heal him. She’s going to yell at him once he is coherent, that’s for sure

"S-Storm?" Error says as he gets a certain amount of hp back

"Shh, don’t talk yet, you are very weak"

Healing intensifies and she gives him some of her own strength thru magic as well

An unspecified time period later his wounds are healed. Then she remembers her own injuries.

"Ow." she mutters

Error sits up holding his head "S-Storm? What h-happened to y-you?" He knows full well what happened to him

"Slight problem with evil deities," she growls, taking off her armor, feathers streaked heavily with red, "take it Sarid got you?"

"Closer than h-he's ever g-gotten." Error holds his chest

"That was my first guess. Good thing you are wearing red- ow again"

She drops to the ground next to him

"Censored, I think I used too much healing magic" she mutters, dizzy

"Looks like you could u-use some healing t-too." he says as he reaches through a small portal, and grabs... an apple? Well... it's some kind of fruit. He offers it to Storm

She takes it and it restores her strength a bit

"Sorry I didn’t get here sooner. I almost got killed again and was a bit distracted"

"W-Well at least I know m-my survival protocol s-still works. A-Also maybe stop almost g-getting killed?" He chuckles quietly

"Thank the Twins," she sighs as she heals her own injuries, "considering how beat up you were you might not have woken up. As for the latter, heh, I’ll try. Been attacked more than usual lately, very annoying"

She climbs on top of him

"Want me to get some cloth? You’re going to need new clothes"

"I-I'm fine right now."

"That’s good, think your shirt now is a total loss," she chirps, tracing the various tears (and new scars) with her paw tip.

"E-eh it w-wasn't my favorite shirt anyways"

Error looks at the floating soul, he sighs "I wish... th-that wasn't h-how he h-had to..."

"Shh, I know you had no choice. But if he’s still alive, do you think he will return to get it back?"

"Of c-course, it's n-not just his soul... it's Axelia t-too."

She sighs and cuddles him

"Why is Sarid so frisking obsessed with revenge, did he hit his head as a baby?"

"M-More like he never g-grew up."

"Mm, I see. So is there anything we should do now? Or do you just want fluff?"

Error automatically snuggles Storm

"I'll take that as a yes," she purrs, grooming him because cute

* * *

"So I’m guessing your guard was down and that’s how he got you right?"

"Y... yeah."

"I should lecture you for that shouldn’t I?"

"P-probably"

"Excellent!" She grins at him. "I’m also tempted to bite you, but I think you got beat up enough"

The flier nuzzles Error's neck, purring

Error scritches her chin

Purring intensifies. She looks like she might love bite him tho, hope his neck's healed 

"Hey Weaver, what would you do if I bit you right now?" she chirps

"Poke?"

"Works for me!"

She gently bites him and then steals his scarf because of course

Error pokes her and falls over

She grins and sits on him

"Mine!"

She’s going to be very possessive of him for a while since he got so hurt. And might swat anyone who tries to touch him. The flier nips him on both shoulders as well, triple marking that he belongs to her, and curls up in the scarf


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch Storm's property, Bobtail. It won't end well.

Bobtail the generic comic relief villain accidentally falls in the antivoid. As soon as she spots the intruder, Storm starts growling, low and angry

Error just looks at Bobtail curiously

The guy gets closer, recognizing Storm but not the skele she’s on top of. Growling intensifies and she bares her teeth. He doesn’t get the hint

"Uh, who are you?" he asks, reaching to poke the skele

"Sorry f-for you."

Sure enough, claws lash out lightning fast and rake his hand

"Don't touch him! I’m not sharing my prize today, shoo!" snaps the flier, clearly in a very possessive mood.

Dangit Sarid, you displeased her 

Error just grins

Bobtail yipes and backs off

"Sorry, I didn’t know he was yours!" he says, finally noticing the fresh bite marks on Error's neck and shoulders

"Now you do, go away!" she snaps, "And for crying out loud, get that dimension map fixed! You keep ending up in this au!"

"But my boss too cheap to repair it, and the only scientist who works for his wages that can has a slight problem: every time he works on something it kinda… gains sentience and goes on a rampage"

Storm just facepalms, then resumes cuddling her prize, still glaring at Bobtail

"Took you long enough to notice this one's mine," she sighs, "Now that we know I’m possessive today, you going to leave?"

"Aww, but my feet hurt"

"Fine, you can rest, but you better not touch Weaver."

Bobtail sits down a safe distance away

* * *

"So, uh, what’s your name, and how did you get claimed by the bird demon?" he asks, making awkward small talk because why not

"E-Error, a-and I threatened to destroy her h-home universe and all sh-she held dear."

"And you're still **_alive_**?!" gasps Bobtail, "How did you talk her out of tearing you apart?"

"U-Uh... she d-did kinda tear me apart, well at l-least my ribs. I th-think from then on she thought I could be helpful... and sh-she enjoyed tormenting me so…"

"Ah, that makes more sense. And explains why she keeps calling you her prize. Take it she broke you too?" he asks

"Y-yyyyup."

He shows off the scars that are visible from Storm's fight with him. His shirt is in shreds anyway.

"Yeesh, that looks painful. But she _forgave_ you? What convinced her to do that? I mean she’s even _protecting_ you"

"Uh... I s-sort of reformed. A-And I helped h-her protect her adopted flock."

"Ohh ok. we're in the same boat it seems, at least with the reformed part. Of course, constantly getting in the wrong dimension helped matters here"

He sort of grins

"Heh, I g-got stuck in the same d-dimension as her wh-while trying to _avoid_ her."

"Ooh, ouch. You are lucky she didn’t kill you."

Storm is watching and listening with slightly evil glee

Error chuckles "Th-that's when we m-made our s-sort of truce"

Bobtail smiles, glad to have found someone else who got forcibly reformed

**Author's Note:**

> Storm (C) DarkstarWolf53. Honors a lost loved one, please do not use.  
>   
> Bobtail (C) DarkstarWolf53  
> Chaos!Error, Sarid, and Axelia (C) CupcakePaints


End file.
